Erin
Erin Bobcat Prower is an oc owned by Bubblemomoko154 and labeled, . She is the host of Erin's Total Magical Adventures in place of Chris McLean. Before she was the host, she was a camper of Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She then became a contestant for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Amazon. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She also competed on Total Drama All-Stars as (shocking) a member of Villainous Vultures. Personality Erin is bubbly, sweet, kind, eccentric, and childish yet frustrated easily but very sensitive. She tends to be mature and responsible in some cases. She was the only non-human contestant on the show. She can also have a bad temper, tend to be stubborn and hardheaded at times, and despite her bravery, she gets scared easily. She has a mischievous and sadistic side to people she doesn't like, for example laughing at Courtney when she got covered in green gelatin in Food Fright, and sending Chris and Chef away by mail in Pilot. Despite her flaws, she's has smart, creative, and a serious side. She is also a tomboy with a girly streak. Unlike all female contestants (and the males), she's not attracted to handsome men, like Alejandro and Justin. At times, she tends to be sarcastic and a smart-aleck due to being a toon. Because of her eccentricities and childish ways, she also likes weird, crazy, and oddball people and things. Erin can be an easily forgiven person sometimes, even though it takes a while to get her to trust people. Despite her brave, serious, and mature self, Erin has fears of her own just like all the other contestants: such as spiders, needles, tornadoes, heights (sometimes) and by the time of Total Drama All-Stars, she begin to fear of a villain for the first time in years: Mal. This driven her to insanity to Hardcore Erin but luckily went to Mike's mind. Despite claiming she conquer her fear, she still a bit afraid of Mal. Appearances Gallery Overall= Jogging suit erin by bubblemomoko15-d7kvt7d.jpg|Erin in jogging outfit in A Mighty Sportin' Chance. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= Prisoner Erin.jpeg|Erin held prisoner by Chris McLean. Trivia *She's the first contestant to be non-human, or a toon in her case. *She's also the first contestant to be of royalty, but she became princess before All-Stars. *In Seasons 1 and 3, the Aftermaths, and her brief cameo in Season 4, she was originally blonde. By the time of All-Stars, she's now brunette with a pink streak. *Like Lindsay, Kotone, and Megumi, she changes into different outfits. *It is revealed in Underwater Seashells and Harmony that Erin can speak Spanish, French, Japanese, and if these count gibberish, Pig Latin, and Ferb Latin **In the same episode, it is revealed Ariel taught Erin how to sing. *She and Blaineley are the only adult contestants but Erin still looks like she's sixteen or seventeen when she came to Total Drama Island. *Along with Dawn, Kotone, Selene, Skullgal, Alyssa, Wing, and Amanda, they are the contestants and/or non-contestants to possess magic or supernatural abilities. *In Evil Dread, Heather revealed Erin does not like baseball despite wearing a ball cap to shield the heat during the beach challenge. See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-contestants Category:Fictional staff Category:Hosts